1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to hot metal ladles and means for controlling discharge openings in the bottom thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior structures of this type have employed various means for moving a stopper toward and away from a discharge opening in a nozzle block. See for example my earlier U.S. patent, 3,820,693.
This invention simplifies the valve assembly and the construction thereof and provides that the several operating parts exposed to the hot metal be formed of or covered by suitable refractory material.